pitching and catching
by aezd
Summary: kinda what the title implies some yaoi and stuff  thumbs up


hey long time no see! my 4th fanfic very excited and sleepy but i hope you all like this one ill make plans for my next one soon maybe another part to the yuri i did lots of people have asked for more of that. any way i dont own big windup/ookiku furikabutte tho i wish Abe Mihashi and Tajima were in my life but thats ok. any way tell me what you think i tried to do things another way then i usually and i think it was okay.

* * *

><p>Mihashi sat in the dugout watching Abe at bat, "Abe-kun looks so cool" he sighed leaning on the fence. As his other teammates shouted cheers and looked for their gloves he just sat watching his teammate. Abe was watching the ball like an eagle not moving at all waiting for the perfect time to strike. Abe is a head taller than Mihashi with sharp blue gray eyes. Clang! Abe hit the ball on the ground and it rolled between first and second, he ran to first and started to talk with Tajima. Mizutani was up next at bat, he stood looking nervously at Abe, who just started to lead slowly to second as Tajima shouted "lead lead lead". "Mihashi shouldn't you be getting ready? You are going to bat next." Izumi tapped Mihashi with his bat.<p>

"Rite sorry I forgot I was next!" Mihashi squeaked grabbing the bat and sitting in the ring. Mizutani was on his last strike and the pitcher was winding up for his next pitch. "go!" Tajima shouted as the pitcher tossed the ball. Abe ran to second as Mizutani whiffed the ball "third strike he's out!" One out and I'm up next Mihashi thought to himself stepping into the box. "One out" the other team's catcher shouted crouching back down, the pitcher glanced at Mihashi and tossed the first pitch. He swung with his entire mite but missed and with a sigh stranded his self back out. I gota hit this Mihashi thought letting out a sigh, he was never any good at bat he was always to nervous to hit the ball. This time he watched the ball and waited for the right time to hit and he did. It went over by first and landed fair then rolled to the wall. Abe made it to third but they tagged Mihashi out before he could make it to first.

"Two outs" everyone on the other team shouted as Mihashi walked back into the dugout. "Sorry guys" he mumbled as he got some water. Hanai patted him on the back and said "It's okay Abe made it to third thanks to you" Mihashi nodded his head as he drank on the bench. This was the last at bat and Oki was up to bat this one run could break the tie and win the game.

Oki walked up to the plate, greeted the catcher and umpire, and got ready to bat. Abe started to get ready to run to home as the other team mates cheered. "It's all on you Oki do your best." Coach Momo mumbled as she gave him the sign to swing at what he could. Mihashi looked out at the sky and breathed in, and thought if Abe makes it home then we will not have to go into the extra innings ties make me nervous, and then shouted cheers with the other boys. Oki had missed the first ball and looked very nervous as he swung at the oncoming pitch. Ping! He had faked a swing and went for a bunt it was close to the pitcher but dead in the ground. Abe dashed to home as fast as he could as the pitcher ran for the ball, Oki made it to first and nervously watched as Abe hit home and not a second later was tagged by the ball. Silence fell over the field as they waited for the call… "Safe!" The umpire shouted then cheers erupted from the stands.

"Abe that was so close! You're so cool" Tajima shouted while jumping on him as everyone else joined in on celebrating. The teams lined up and thanked each other for the game as everyone started to filter out the stands. Mihashi walked to the locker room to change. When he opened the door of the empty room he wondered what was keeping the team, something cold and a little wet touched his neck and made him yelp. "hahaha sorry I thought you would like one to" Abe handed him a popsicle with a grin. "Yeah thank you." Mihashi bowed and started to eat it slowly while getting his street clothes out of his bag. He looked up and saw Abe watching him with a grin on his face. "What is it? Is there something on me?" Abe just shook his head and walked off as the door flung open and the other boys ran in. "hey guys is Abe acting odd to you guys today?"

"Nope not at all, why is he yelling at you more?" Izumi asked tossing a popsicle stick into the trashcan.

"No it's not that…." He stopped as Abe walked back thought the room. After that everyone changed and walked back out to the dug out to find out when the next practice would be. It was going to be the next day at 7am at the school field until 8pm, they were going to talk about this game and other normal practice things.

"Hey Mihashi!" Abe yelled catching up. "sorry for earlier I did not mean to scare you with the popsicle."

"Ooh um that's okay."

"Remember to weigh yourself before you have dinner and text me how much you way… do you remember how much you weighed before you got here?"

"Umm maybe 52 o-or 53?" Mihsahi squeaked nervously.

"WELL DO YOU KNOW OR NOT!" Abe shouted shaking Mihsahi.

"I'm …i-i-it's 53 y-yeah 53"

"Then eat more at dinner and don't practice at home just rest your arm"

"Yeah…"

"What?" Abe folded his arms and stared at shaking mumbling Mihashi. "Fine I'll come over to make sure you don't overdo it maybe ill practice a little too."

"Ok! I'll text my mom that you're coming over for dinner."

Abe grinned and asked, "So what should we have for dinner?"

"um well she was out but she left money for food so we can pick."

After the two boys ate dinner Mihashi showed Abe to the back of the house where he had his practicing target. Abe looked it over and crouched with his gear on to catch. Just a few then I'll get him up stairs. Mihashi tossed a low curve ball to the outside, then a fast ball high and inside, and a few other pitches.

"Hey its getting dark and we have been doing this for a little while let's stop for tonight." Abe stud up and took off his gear.

"Yeah okay." Mihashi mumbled as he showed Abe back into the house. "I have to go put my glove up in my room you can stay down here then I can walk you part of the way home if you want."

"No it's cool I'll come up and hang out with you for a bit." Mihashi blushed a little when Abe grabbed his hand and followed him up the stairs.

"Abe w-why are you holding m-my hand?" Mihashi was a little frightened but excited by this action and did not know what to think.

"I just am, do you have a problem with that?" Abe asked walking in to Mihashi's room and sitting on the bed, watching the pitcher put his glove on his dresser. Abe then grabbed mihashi's hand pulling him across the room and on top of him in one clumsy motion.

"Abe don't what ar…." A tight squeeze to his ass interrupted Mihashi's thought and turned his face red. "mmmm Abe don't do that." He liked it but still tried to roll off the other boy, instead the catcher rolled the young pitcher underneath him. Abe's blue eyes narrowed on Mihashi's as he ripped all off their shirts. Mihashi shivered when the cool air of his room hit his pale skin, Abe let his body settle down as he kissed his older team mate and flipped them back over. Mihashi gave another moan as Abe rubbed his butt and shoved a fast moving hand down his pants "Wait! Abe stop!" Abe stopped for a second and looked up at as Mihashi Wiggled out his pants and tugged his own off. Abe's hand had much more room to move around in Mihashi's boxers and stroke his hard on as he slipped his other hand up the left leg of the boxers. "Aahh… what about Abe?" Mihashi asked while fumbling with Abe's erection. Abe eyes had a lusty glint and his grip on the pitchers ass got much tighter witch made him yelp and fall over into lusty but clumsy kiss.

"Don't worry about me, I will get what I want." Abe pushed Mihashi over and looked down into his lusty gold eyes. The catcher then flipped the blond boy over again and shoved his face in to the pillow. A few muffles came but stopped as Abe started to rub again. Mihashi then felt Abe move a bit behind him and turned to look as he dug something out of his pants. Abe had pulled out some lube and was putting a little on his finger. "Unless you want it to hurt?" Abe asked tilting his head and grinning. Mihashi shook his head as Abe stuck a finger in his ass and stroked himself.

"I want to ahh" Mihashi moaned and tried to thrust along as Abe added another finger "mmmm!" the catcher then stopped and sat leaning on the wall and pulled his pitcher onto his lap poking his inner thy. "Feel you ins.." he was interrupted by what he was asking for, Abe had slowly started to enter his teammate. Mihashi felt a slight pain and a little pleasure as he started to move along with Abe's commanding hands. The young men kissed hard moaning into each other's mouths and thrusting harder.

"Mihashi …" Abe moaned "fuck your ass fells so good." He grabbed the older boy and started to thrust at a frenzied pace as Mihashi started to stroke himself. Abe's face turned red as he started to cum into Mihsahi's ass "oohh fuck" he moaned letting his cum drip out all over mihashi and himself. The ace was looking down as he came with a shocked look on his face, Abe reached behind his head and pushed him down so they were both leaning on their sides breathing heavily.

They dosed off for a little while until they heard a soft buzzing sound. Bzz bzz bzz beep beep "hey Abe I think that's your phone" Mihashi rolled over to see Abe scrambling with his pants. When he answered the phone he did not say much and then hung up.

"I have to get going or my mom is going to kill me. Do you want any help cleaning up?" Abe asked picking up his boxers and putting them back on then his pants.

"No I'm all set. I'll see you tomorrow!" Mihashi grabbed Abe's hand and pulled him into a kiss.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow then," Abe waved as he walked out the room with his shirt draped over his shoulder. The boys texting each other for the rest of the night talking about what had happened and doing it again sometime soon.

* * *

><p>sry about spelling and grammar issues ill come up with a another sexy story to be part 2 for this some time just yea.<p> 


End file.
